


Restless

by NikushaMauve



Category: Metallica, Voivod
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikushaMauve/pseuds/NikushaMauve
Summary: “Can’t sleep?”Snake shook his head.Jason took his hand, beckoning the younger man into his room





	Restless

Jason was on the verge of falling asleep before a light knock on the door called him out of bed. As tired as he was, he was pleasantly surprised by who it was.

“Can’t sleep?”

Snake shook his head.

Jason took his hand, beckoning the younger man into his room. Snake climbed into his bed, and Jason followed right behind him. Snake lay facing him, his head propped up against his hand. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, before Snake slid underneath the covers.

Jason chuckled. “Babe, what are you up to?”

He figured out what that was when Snake’s fingers caught the waistband of his pants, pulling them down slowly. Snake settled between his legs, taking his member into his hand and licking it from shaft to tip, sending a quiver of excitement running through the older man’s body. Jason let out a long moan when his tongue teased the head of his length, swirling around in a circle. It flicked his slit, lapping up a drop of precum that seeped out.

Jason wrapped his hand around the lower part of his shaft. “Your mouth is sexy.”

Snake couldn’t fight back his smile, his cheeks getting hot from blushing. Pushing his curls away from his face, he leaned in to take Jason into his mouth. He closed his lips around the tip, moving further down the older man’s thick cock with no need to tighten around it. He made it halfway before he reminded himself to slow down. As much as he wanted all of Jason’s length down his throat, he wasn’t going to risk screwing up his first time. Jason pushed his hips up a little, wanting to fuck the singer’s mouth. The second thoughts about that idea came when he heard a worrying sound from within the younger man’s throat, something between a gag and whine. Snake quickly pulled away, lifting his head from underneath the covers with wide eyes as he breathed heavily.

“Oh my god, babe I’m sorry,” Jason cupped his face gently. “Are you alright?”

He nodded, making a mental note not to get ahead of himself. He appreciated Jason’s patience, since the older man had a little more experience than him.

“That was my fault. We can try again if you want. Or, do you want to stop?”

Snake, without uttering a word, continued where he left off, taking his time as he bobbed his head around Jason’s arousal. Jason placed one hand on the back of his head. Rather than forcing him down, it was a way of showing him that what he was doing felt good, coupled with labored breathing and low moaning.

“Shit!” he hissed, caught off guard by Snake’s hand reaching underneath his balls, caressing them while the other hand stroked his cock. “Ahhh… fuck yeah. Just like how I taught you.”

Snake was impressed with himself. He loved having this effect on Jason, the sounds he made brought him closer to his own orgasm. He stopped for a moment to spit on Jason’s prick, wetting the rest of his member with long strokes, and emitting another soft moan of approval from Jason.

“Try to relax your throat, love,” Jason purred while Snake went back down on him. 

Attempting to take his advice, Snake let himself engulf Jason’s length, his lips sucking on the hot flesh while they moved back up to the tip. Going down, he admired the vein in the underside with his tongue, sliding side to side until the tip prodded the back of his throat.

Jason’s eyes were half lidded, locked on his lover. Plump, rosy lips glistened with saliva around his heat while deep blue eyes met his own. A soft hand caressed his thigh while the warmth and wetness of Snake’s mouth took his entire length once more, until his nose met the patch of light brown hair above it. His eyelids fluttered shut and he clenched his fist, groaning beneath gritted teeth as he reached his peak. Snake drew back to pump his cock, catching the other man’s white pulpy ropes across his tongue and lips.

Panting, he opened his eyes once the waves of his climax settled, leaving him in a sweaty, breathless state. “C’mere, baby.”

Snake obliged and straddled his hips. He felt Jason squirm against him, letting out a small whine when his erection lay against his ass. He was caught off guard by Jason dragging his tongue across his lips, tasting himself while cleaning them off. He parted his lips to catch the other man’s tongue, moaning when it delved into his mouth while their lips met.


End file.
